


Taebin Brainrot Dump

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, NSFW CAN FUCK OFF, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scents & Smells, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Taebin - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, being fluffy, no smut tf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: Drabbles, prompts, <1k words one-shotsBasically where I'll dump a bunch of my 'not-stand-alone-worthy' Taebin stuff for my Taebinist driven selfNo thoughts, Just Taebin 24/7, in the mind, in the brainKeep calm and Taebin
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. After That Vlive....

**Author's Note:**

> TYPE: One-shot
> 
> Side Pairings: -None-
> 
> Specific Notes: Kissing, just lots of kissing, also Yeonjun peeked in and dipped

Soobin turns off the Vlive cam, he hears the other boy sighing and turns around to see him leaning on the couch.

The pink-haired boy looks famished and he can't help but bite his lips in concern for the boy, today was indeed busy with various filming and multiple photoshoots and they still have dance practice later.

The leader joins his maknae, leaning on the couch with his head softly resting on the other’s.

"I'm okay hyung" maybe his own worry is so obvious that Taehyun notices it, but honestly that’s just Taehyun being himself, always so attentive and the observant one regardless of the circumstances. 

Even as his breath is panting with each sentence, he still pulls up his sweet little smile albeit slightly strained for his leader.

His hands reaching for Soobin’s, entangling their fingers together because he loves how perfect they fit together.

Like two halves of one.

Those sparkly doe eyes looking at Soobin lovingly even in his tired state, the blue-haired boy really does wonder how can someone so pure, so wonderful exist.

He wonders, with great gratitude, how can this person be his?

An angel so sweet and adorable but also a pillar he could rely on.

Kang Taehyun is unreal.

"Tyun, tired?" he coos at the boy, chuckling when Taehyun lazily shakes his head "Mmhh but m'good" 

"Let hyung help you" without a warning, Soobin swiftly bends down and brushes his lips against those glossy lips, giggling when he hears the smaller boy yelping out in surprise but does not try to push him away. 

Soobin can already hear the _"I was too tired to do anything"_ that's about to come but he'll let Taehyun have that just this once.

The younger boy melts into kiss, feeling jittery as warmth pools in his stomach. Soobin is such a good kisser that he does nothing to stop nor interfere, simply letting the older take care of him as he pleases. 

They part after a while but both pair of eyes just simply can't stop staring into each other's, mesmerized yet again at how lucky they are to have each other, to be each other's. 

"Kiss me again hyung" Taehyun mumbles, the demand in his tone is more akin to a whine, and who is Soobin to deny his cute boyfriend's wishes? 

"Anything you want Tyun" blue sleeved arms found their way around Soobin's neck as the younger boy lets his leader leads the kiss.

His whole body is drained from today but having his boyfriend kissing him is sending jolts of spark all over his body.

Soobin is pretty much abusing his lips but he couldn't care less, he likes this feeling, the tingling joy of having the person he loves showering him with affection. Just two boys, kissing one another lovingly after a small talk with their fans. 

Basking in the feeling of being together, a short intake of breath between their hectic lives. They part lips for what felt like the umpteenth time in the past 15 minutes, both gasping for breath.

Shy smiles on their faces with their foreheads touching, puffs of air hitting each other's faces, Taehyun managed to somehow move onto Soobin's lap in the midst of it. 

"Feel better?" 

"5 min more till Yeonjun hyung comes" 

"Well, let's make it count"


	2. I Like Your Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't we all love a lil confession story, also THERE IS MORE TO A/B/O DYNAMICS THAN 'YOU KNOW WHAT' 
> 
> i will stand by this grrrr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYPE: One-shot
> 
> Side Pairings: Beomkai
> 
> Specific Notes: NON-SEXUAL A/B/O Dynamics, just messy and cheeky and yeah I love this,

Soobin frowns as he looks through his laundry basket, he finished doing them last night and thought of folding and keeping them away in the morning yet here he is, digging through his basket of clothing yet he couldn’t find his jacket.

“Hyung ah! Did you take my jacket?” The leader calls out, Yeonjun pops out from the door frame, his hair wet from the shower and takes a glance at his leader looking disheartened that he could not find his hoodie, Hanlimz already left for school so it’s only the two of them back here. 

The pink haired male shrugs, stepping in to help Soobin look for it, the chocolate scent mixing with the coffee in the air. “No, I didn’t take any of yours, where did you last put it?” the eldest asks but Soobin sighs and shakes his head.

“Here, in this basket but now it's gone!” the alpha whines, earning an eye roll from the omega standing in front of him. But Soobin suddenly has a thought, “Wait, come to think of it, I’ve been losing shirts and hoodies recently too” he remarks, remembering how each time he wants to get a specific clothing, he couldn’t find it anywhere.

Yeonjun frowns at his words but the words slowly truly register in his head and then, the omega smiles and covers his mouth with a hand to stifle a giggle, Soobin looks at him weirdly. “What?” Yeonjun crosses his arms and exhales loudly.

“Come on, I know where they are” the leader follows Yeonjun like a little duckling, although he is anything but little. The omega bringing him to his and Taehyun’s shared room, the alpha in Soobin moans blissfully when he enters the room, his cheeks reddening when the scent of sweet cotton candy hits his nose. 

Ever since Taehyun presented as an omega weeks ago, Soobin is especially drawn to his scent. It’s bad enough he already has unsaid feelings harbored for the boy before he was presented, and now with Taehyun being an omega, the leader grows addicted to the sweet scent almost instantly.

Whenever Taehyun would cling to him, Soobin would cherish the moment by breathing in the sweetness, savoring it and of course sometimes his thoughts may trail too far like perhaps having Taehyun’s lips pressed against his but Soobin is quick to shake away those thoughts.

Oh, the woes of being attracted to your teammate, the leader is snapped out of his trance when he hears a badly concealed snicker from his hyung. The alpha’s face heats up all the sudden as he is caught, eyes glued to the floor while he scratches his neck.

“You’re so far gone for him it’s actually really adorable” Yeonjun teasingly comments, the other whining at him to shut up while clearly being flustered. 

Yeonjun moves to Taehyun’s bed, the other omega of the group is usually neat and likes his place kept tidy but there are days when he just be bothered to clean his things. And from the pile of plushies, pillows and blankets, Yeonjun dips his hand in and pulls out a shirt.

It’s white, slightly crumpled but Soobin recognizes at once it's one of the shirts he lost. “Looks like we found your little thief” Yeonjun comments, a smirk on the edge of his lips.

Taehyun? But why? Soobin gasps as he remembers a very gritty detail from that morning, Taehyun left wearing a grey jacket over his uniform. Now they all have more or less the same clothing but now Soobin is sure that was his jacket. 

The leader’s cheeks heat up at the thought of the omega he likes stealing his clothes, was it for his scent as comfort? But Kai is an alpha too and he hadn’t gone for his same age friend. Maybe it is a small trivial thing but Soobin’s still swell with pride that the omega chose him.

The alpha catches as the shirt is thrown his way, the fabric now in his hands. If he isn’t sure before, he is now, the white shirt with black stripes in the center, it’s definitely his. Soobin catches a whiff of cotton candy on the clothing, the alpha slowly bringing it up to his nose and smells it.

The leader’s cheeks turn red, blushing as he hugs the piece of fabric which has a mixed scent of his own and Taehyun, his heart soaring with giddiness. Again, he is pulled back to reality at Yeonjun’s extremely poor attempt at trying to not laugh.

“Hyung!!” he shrieks embarrassedly, running out of the room with his shirt. Leaving Yeonjun tumbling over with laughter, “God you’re both so whipped it’s hilarious!” he chants while clutching his stomach, his fellow omega roommate is gonna have lots to explain once he gets home from school.

_

Soobin couldn’t catch Taehyun alone later that day, not that he thinks he wants to but he has to, right? Because why would Taehyun be stealing his clothes for no reason? They meet up with Hanlimz at the main building that afternoon, Soobin notices that the jacket Taehyun was wearing that morning is no longer on him.

For obvious reasons he’s going to deny, no he is not upset about that.

(he is, and if he had paid attention, he would know he is pouting sulkily)

Practice starts immediately and there’s no room to be having most likely awkward conversations with your teammates about stealing clothes so Soobin has to wait. He waits the whole day, from lessons, to practices and other stuff.

For an alpha, his patience is outstanding but he still has a limit, and with each tick of the clock, he’s getting closer to the limit.

“Taehyunnie, can I talk to you?” The omega in question looks up from his phone, he is resting on the couch cuddled next to Yeonjun who has his hands playing with Taehyun’s red strands as he watches Netflix on his phone.

The boy’s doe eyes blinking and staring up at Soobin curiously and maybe it’s the trick of light in the living room but Soobin was sure he saw a blush on those cheeks “Sure hyung” he gets up to walk after Soobin. 

But both of them coming to a halt upon reaching the corridor pr their dorm, face frozen with disbelief. “Hueningie….Gyu…..you’re in the corridor” Soobin mutters, while Taehyun looks away face red and keeps his giggles as silent as possible. 

Because in the corridor is their resident beta Choi Beomgyu, back pressed against the wall with Kai’s lips on his. Soobin merely shakes his head with a sigh, but impressed all the same because when did _that_ happen? 

Both boys backing off each other, face red with blush. “Well, we…...we’ll get going!” Beomgyu stammers out, he yanks Kai into his room at once. Soobin and Taehyun turn and look at each other, seconds later both of them are clutching their stomach laughing.

“Wah, didn't know Kai had it in him, now I lost the bet!” Taehyun exclaims as he enters the alpha’s shared room with Kai, Soobin raises a questioning eyebrow at his words.

“What bet?” Taehyun shakes his head nervously, waving it off “N-nothing” he mutters and flops himself down on Soobin’s bed. The younger boy breathing in the warm homey smell of coffee that he likes, although it’s supposed to be bitter, it smells anything but that to the omega.

His instincts tell him to roll around on the bed sheet, letting himself drown the aroma of coffee that is his leader’s alpha scent, his favorite scent from everyone in his team. Soobin chuckles and sits down on the edge of his bed next to Taehyun.

“You like the scent?” the sudden question catching the other off guard, cheeks blooming rosy pink as he nods shyly, head buried into Soobin’s blanket. 

It feels comforting, safe, “Hyung...smells...nice”

Soobin can’t help but grin at the cute display, resisting the urge to pat that fluffy red hair “Really? I think you smell way nicer!” The confidence is so sudden but he’ll take it, what more with Taehyun whining at his teasing with pink hues on his cheeks.

“Aish! Why did I say that?” The two of them end up laughing but Soobin needs to get one thing through first, a confirmation of sorts. He has suspicion, or hope would be the more accurate term, that Taehyun perhaps did reciprocate his feelings.

Taehyun moves to sit next to Soobin, head leaning on his leader’s shoulder with his arms naturally linking with Soobin’s “Is that why you keep taking my clothes too?” he continues to question and this where Taehyun’s eyes widen with shock. 

“O-oh...you…. you knew?” he stammers out, embarrassed that he was caught. 

Soobin shakes his head amusingly “Yeonjun hyung exposed you” he is sure to get an earful of lecture from said hyung once this is over about snitching but Taehyun’s stone cold glare of betrayal is such a priceless gem that Soobin thinks it’s so worth it.

“That traitor!” he hisses but yelps when Soobin pulls him onto his lap, his strong arms hugging around Taehyun’s waist from his back, nose nuzzling into the boy’s head. His strawberry scent shampoo mixing with Taehyun’s cotton candy omega scent, Soobin could hold him there forever.

“If you wanted my clothes you could’ve just asked” he softly whispers, and that sent chills all over Taehyun’s body, his cheeks are on fire are redder than any shade of red he’s known. What’s gotten into his hyung and can he not stop?

“It’s…...it's not just the smell….” he suddenly says and that piques Soobin’s interest.

“What do you mean?” The leader urges him to go on, the youngest sheepishly looks down to his lap, taking one of Soobin’s hands to interlock their fingers together.

“You see…...the…. the other alphas at school….”

At the mention of _‘other alphas’_ at school, Soobin nearly growls ‘“What? Did they do something?!” the protective side explodes, his face suddenly laced with anger that even Taehyun is slightly terrified.

He’s never seen the alpha so mad before.

“No no, Soobin hyung clam down” he tries to tell him, cupping his leader’s face with both of his hands. 

“It's...not what you think…...it’s just that I’m getting sick of being pursued or having someone trying to court me almost every day, Kai and Beomgyu are in the other department so they’re not always with me. Then one day I thought if I wore…. something with another alpha’s scent that the kids at school are not familiar with…. they’ll leave me alone”

Soobin lets the information sink in, processing each word carefully as he calms down his raging protective alpha inside “And it worked, everyone thinks I’m not…. you know, available….” Taehyun finishes nervously, unsure of what to say.

“So basically, if I show up at your school, your classmates are going to think I’m your mate?” he asks, and even referring to Taehyun as his mate is _doing things_ to him. _‘My mate….’_

“.... basically….?”

Taehyun sure as hell did not think this through, he doesn’t even know how Soobin will react to this. Just because he’s an omega crushing on his alpha leader, doesn’t mean his hyung feels the same. 

Soobin isn’t saying anything and Taehyun is too afraid to check his face, his hyung must be mad right? But the coffee scent in the air hasn’t changed, if anything it got a tad bit richer. 

“I’m sorry hyung I... I didn’t mean to….” a finger tilts his head up to meet his leader’s gaze, those warm eyes boring right into his own with a smile on his lips “...... hyung?” 

“Wah you’re driving me crazy Taehyunnie, not only are you wrapping yourself in my scent but you're also prancing around acting like I’m your mate” Taehyun is blaming this entirely on the hormones because the words are not sounding right in his head, his hyung is mad right? 

God he couldn’t tell, never could since he’s still getting used to managing through omegas' high sensitivity when it comes to feelings and emotions. He really can’t tell if Soobin is upset with him for it or not.

“I..I’m sorry…...I...” he mutters with a choke, trying hard not to start crying of all things. Truly, fuck his biology.

“Taehyunnie….can I please?” Taehyun holds his breath when Soobin’s face leans down, closing in on him and he is both very confused and very jittery inside. The words spilled out of his lips incoherent and jumbled “I... I…”

Noticing his odd reaction, Soobin pulls away and takes a look at his maknae, suddenly the panic much too visible is on his face “Wait am I reading this wrong? Oh my god, you don’t really like me like that is it?! Gosh I’m so sorry it’s just that you were saying all that and I just assumed you liked hyung back and—”

“Hyung…...you…. liked me?” Taehyun gasps each word out, his shock overriding every thought in his head, the elder’s hands are on his cheeks. His smile, now clearly to him, is gentle with fondness beyond words.

“I love you”

Taehyun let the tears fall, the omega begins to cry while nestled on his leader’s lap, overwhelmed by the overjoy feeling of having his love reciprocated. 

Of course, without realizing his crying is panicking the alpha who thought he said something wrong.

“Wait was that—NO why are you crying oh my god I’m so sorry? Was that too fast? I’m so—”

Taehyun tackles him down to the bed, crashing their lips together. His hyung tastes like coffee, he usually wouldn’t like the too strong scent but he’s addicted to this one somehow. Soobin is shocked by the sudden boldness but is enjoying it all the same, savoring the sweet taste of the omega’s lips.

His omega

They both pull away panting and breathless, Soobin maneuvers so that they’re both lying properly on his bed, it’s night time anyway and it’s far too comfortable to just move away. He cradles the smaller one close to him, letting their scents mix together.

“I love you too hyung, goodnight” Taehyun whispers softly with his head nuzzled into the crook of Soobin’s collarbone. Soobin hums, satisfied that the one he loves is finally his “Goodnight Taehyun” 

_

“What’s the best about though?”

“Oh, the bet with Kai? It was who could kiss their crush first, I lost and it’s all your fault hyung!”

“Wow you really…. COME HERE YOU CHEEKY LIL—”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/TyunnieBFF)
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/TyunnieBFF) if anyone wants to anon me comments, I really cherish and appreciate them! Your feedbacks are everything to me so please don't be hesitant to leave comments !!


End file.
